


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by JellyLollie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyLollie/pseuds/JellyLollie
Summary: Some things, you have to keep to yourself.Inspired by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello's song with the same name.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	I Know What You Did Last Summer

_He knows._

_Sometimes, you go through a whirlpool of emotions, and you just assume that he's figured it out. And then, you come back to your senses and realize that he's as oblivious as always._

The waiter comes back to refill your wine. You don’t even know when you had time to empty an entire glass. Slow down, dinner has just started.

_You don’t want him to slow down. He traps you against the wall, mouth roaming all over your skin and hands sliding down your spine. When he sucks on your pulse, you shudder and just take it all in._

How's the chicken? he asks.

 _You can taste the salt on his skin when your tongue finds his throat. He groans, and you feel the sound reverberating through his chest. He’s getting impatient, and so are you. He pulls you by the hair, bringing your mouth back to his for a searing kiss._ _Your zipper comes undone, and the dress slides off one shoulder. His fingers trace the underside of your breast. He’s teasing you again, fingers so light it’s pure agony. You moan. It's been too long, and you can tell that you're already wet between your legs.  
_

A little dry, you say. You chug the meat down with a little bit of wine.

_You’re out of your dress at the same time as his shirt comes off. Your hands travel up his torso, nails leaving red marks on his skin. His muscles tense around you, his breath is hot against your neck, his scent is inebriating. Everything is too much, and your chest is suddenly so tight it hurts._

He asks if you want to order another dish. So kind. Always so sweet. That's one of the things you fell in love with. And now, here you are.

_He grabs your wrists when you reach for his pants. He pins you down and stops you from moving. His body weighs over yours. His tongue claims your mouth. He dominates you. Marks you. Put you at his mercy._

To be honest, you couldn't care less about your food. But you know why he’s concerned. You know what day it is, of course he wants everything to be perfect tonight. 

_You’re completely naked, and so is he. Your clothes lay scattered across the floor, silent witnesses judging your every move. Your concern about them dissipates as he enters you, guilt overshadowed by the waves of pleasure you feel building up inside your core._

Do you remember our first date? he asks, and you nod with a smile. You remember. It was a long time ago. Exactly five years, but who's counting? You are. And so is he.

_Your bodies mold together in a single mass of intertwined limbs. His face is buried against your shoulder, teeth scratching against your pulse while his fingers rub you. You have to hold onto him to ground yourself, and your hands tangle in his hair, tugging on his scalp for dear life._

Things were different back then. You were different. You were young. Naive. Unbroken.

_He shifts his hips, changing his angle inside of you ever so slightly. He speeds up, hitting you deeper and deeper with every thrust, and you meet his movements with a set of your own._

You finish your meal whilst still reminiscing about your past together. He sees them as fond memories. You see them as sharp stabs to your chest.

_Your pants are frantic, hoarse cries that go on until you don't recognize your voice anymore._

He asks for dessert. You say you don't want anything. He says you two can split a piece of cheesecake. And you can't say no to those eyes. They are just so full of emotions. Full of endearment. Full of love.

_You can feel the build-up in every single one of your nerve endings. Your muscles tense up, your lungs are on fire, you squeeze him until you’re screaming._

He rubs the back of his neck. He always does that when he's nervous. And you know what's coming next.

_Your orgasm rips through your body in an unending wave of pleasure. The rush of dopamine is so intense you’re momentarily pulled off the mattress. You feel yourself constricting around him, and he hammers into you again. The outburst of cum fills your core, and it’s like you’re melting from the inside._

You need to excuse yourself from the table. Grabbing your purse, you head straight to the ladies’ room.

_He makes a joke about the mess, but you don’t laugh. He’s cleaning himself, but you just continue to lie there, hollow, exhausted, watching silently as he starts to get dressed. He’s nearly done when you finally decide to roll out of the bed and lock yourself in the bathroom._

You barely have time to get inside one of the stalls before you’re on your knees throwing up. The familiar taste of bile spreads through your mouth.

_You keep the shower as hot as it gets, and it scalds your oversensitive skin.  
_

You go to the sink to wash up. When you look at the mirror, you find your own reflection judging you. And you can't find any words to defend yourself.

_You rub every inch of your body until your skin is raw. You drench your hair with a whole bottle of shampoo. You beg the water to wash away your sins._

You open your purse for your lipstick but you find something else inside. You hid it in there because you didn't want anyone else to find it. And the twin red strips mock you.

_By the time you leave the shower wrapped in your old bathrobe, the apartment is already empty._

You reapply your makeup, then go back to the table.

_You don't have to look around to know that he's gone._

His dessert has arrived. He saves you the first bite.

_You take the bedclothes and throw them in the washing machine. With a press of a button, it comes to life, and the tub starts filling with water._

He's scratching his neck again, and his eyes keep glancing anywhere but at you. You can see he's nervous, but you don't comment on it. You already know what's going to happen anyway.

_Maybe it's just in your head, but you can smell his scent everywhere, and it's making you lightheaded. You open the windows to let the night breeze into your apartment._

He pulls out a small jewelry box. You hold your breath as you watch him getting on one knee. His mouth is moving, but the buzzing in your head makes it impossible to understand what's being said.

_Soon enough, all traces of him ever being there with you are gone._

He opens the box. It's a ring.

_You've done it too many times to know how this works by now._

The same ring you found in one of his drawers the other day.

_You call him. You make some small talk. You fuck. He leaves._

Will you marry me?

_Rinse and repeat. It's an unending cycle._

Yes.

Of course you will marry him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know who he and _he_ are, and it breaks my heart.


End file.
